1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium on which a plurality of programs are collected in a plurality of groups and supervised in this grouped state, and an editing method and apparatus for editing, such as dividing/linking/erasing the predetermined programs or groups, recorded on the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc can be larger in recording capacity than a magnetic disc by two to three order of magnitudes and can be accessed at a higher speed than a tape-shaped recording medium. In addition, the optical disc has merits such as non-contact recording and/or reproduction for a medium and high durability and, for this reason, has recently come to be used extensively.
Among known optical discs, there are, for example, a replay-only optical disc, conforming, as a standard, to the CD-DA (Digital Audio) format, for a standard CD (Compact Disc) having a replay-only area having data recorded in the form of pits, a magneto-optical disc, formed by a magneto-optical recording medium, conforming, as a standard, to the CD-MO (Magneto-Optical) format, as an extension format of the CD-DA format, having a recording and/or reproducing area, and a hybrid disc, including both a replay-only area, having data recorded thereon as pits, and a recording and/or reproducing area for data recording and/or reproduction.
Heretofore, in a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording data on a disc-shaped recording medium, such as a magneto-optical disc or a hybrid disc, recording is halted by a manual operation whenever the recording data has become useless data in the course of recording. For example, in recording a music air from a compact disc to a magneto-optical disc, recording by a magneto-optical disc recorder is halted by a manual operation after the end of the reproduction by a CD player.
Meanwhile, in a disc-shaped recording medium, such as an optical disc or a magneto-optical disc, there are provided a main data recording area for recording the main data, and a management data area for recording the management data, and the main data recording area is supervised as to a recorded area and a recordable area by management data recorded in the management data area. For example, the optical disc conforming to the CD format includes a data area, having program data, such as performance data, recorded thereon, and a lead-in area provided on its inner rim side. As the table-of-contents (TOC) data, showing the sites of recording and recording contents of the data area, the recorded start address information and the recording end address information for the entire program data are recorded in order in the lead-in area.
The present Assignee has already proposed an MD system for digitally recording and/or reproducing e.g., music signals, using a Mini-Disc (MD, a registered trademark) comprised of an optical disc 64 mm in diameter accommodated in a cartridge. There are three sorts of the Mini-Disc, namely a replay-only optical disc, a recordable optical disc and a hybrid disc comprised of a replay-only area and a recordable area. In an MD system capable of recording main data, a program area and UTOC (User TOC) area are provided in the recordable area of the Mini-Disc and the table of contents data indicating the recording positions and contents of the program arera are recorded in the UTOC area. That is, in the case of the Mini-Disc system, there is recorded the management data, termed UTOC, apart from the main data, such as music data, for supervising the recorded data area, in which the user has made recording on the disc, and a non-recorded area, that is a recordable area. The recording apparatus discriminates an area in which to make recording, as it references this UTOC, whilst the reproducing apparatus discriminates an area to be reproduced as it references the UTOC.
That is, programs etc as each music air recorded are managed in the UTOC in terms of tracks as data units, and the start and end addresses thereof are recorded therein. In a free area in the UTOC, where no recording has been made, there are recorded start and end addresses, as an area in which to record data as from the current time.
In the Mini-Disc system, a disc name, capable of indicating e.g., the disc title as a part of the editing function, and a track name, capable of indicating the title of e.g., a program, recorded in terms of a track or a program as a unit, can be input and registered by a user in accordance with a predetermined operating method. In the Mini-Disc system, the letter information registered as the disc or track name, is stored in a predetermined area on the UTOC, such that, in e.g., reproduction, the letter information stored can be displayed and output by referencing the disc name and the track name of the desired track stored in the UTOC. In the following, the disc name and the track name are collectively referenced as a xe2x80x9cnamexe2x80x9d.
By exploiting these functions, the user may register disc or track names and subsequently confirm the registration as the name of the disc loaded in the reproducing apparatus or the name of the track-based music air is demonstrated on a display unit. Meanwhile, in the Mini-Disc system, recording up to the maximum of 80 minutes (160 minutes for monaural recording) is possible by data compression employing the ATRAC (acoustic transferred adapted coding system). Even the recording of the maximum 320 minutes in a LP4 (long playing) mode by employing the ATRAC3 compression system.
In the conventional Mini-Disc system, there is only a concept of managing the entire disc and the music airs, as a recorded management method, so that, if an album of three CDs is recorded in accordance with ATRAC 3, it has not been possible to perform album-based management.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recording medium in which plural programs are collectively recorded and managed in plural groups and in which the management data can be edited in case editing commands, such as splitting/linking/erasure for the programs or the groups of programs are issued.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a recording medium in which a plurality of programs are collected into a plurality of groups and are managed and recorded in this form, in which the recording medium includes a program recording area in which the programs are recorded, a first management data recording area in which the first management data for supervising the program names of the plural programs is recorded and a second management data recording area in which the names of the programs collected in the plural groups and the names of the groups are correlated and are recorded as the second management data along with the separating information for separating the program names and the group names.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an editing apparatus for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the apparatus includes operating means for commanding changes in the sequence of predetermined ones of the plural groups and editing means which, in case changes in the sequence of predetermined ones of the plural groups are commanded by the operating means, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group names to cause block movement of the predetermined groups.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides an editing apparatus for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the apparatus includes operating means for commanding division of a predetermined program of predetermined ones of the plural groups, and editing means which, in case division of a predetermined program of predetermined ones of the plural groups is commanded by the operating means, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group names.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides an editing apparatus for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the apparatus includes operating means for commanding linking of two of the programs making up a predetermined group of the plural groups, and editing means which, in case linking of two of the programs making up a predetermined group of the plural groups is commanded by the operating means, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group names.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an editing apparatus for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the apparatus includes operating means for commanding division of a predetermined group of the plural groups into two, and editing means which, in case division of the predetermined group is commanded by the operating means, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group names.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides an editing apparatus for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the apparatus includes operating means for commanding linking of predetermined ones of the plural groups, and editing means which, in case linking of predetermined ones of the plural groups is commanded by the operating means, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group names to cause block movement of the predetermined groups.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides an editing apparatus for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the apparatus includes operating means for commanding block erasure of predetermined ones of the plural groups, and editing means which, in case block erasure of predetermined ones of the plural groups is commanded by the operating means, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides an editing method for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the method includes an operating step for commanding changes in the sequence of predetermined ones of the plural group, and an editing step which, in case changes in the sequence of predetermined ones of the plural groups are commanded by the operating step, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group names to cause block movement of the predetermined groups.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides an editing method for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the method includes an operating step for commanding division of a predetermined program of predetermined ones of the plural groups, and an editing step which, in case division of a predetermined program of predetermined ones of the plural groups is commanded by the operating step, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group names.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides an editing method for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the method includes an operating step for commanding linking of two of the programs making up a predetermined group of the plural groups, and an editing step which, in case linking of two of the programs making up a predetermined group of the plural groups is commanded by the operating step, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group names.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides an editing method for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the method includes an operating step for commanding division of a predetermined group of the plural groups into two and an editing step which, in case division of the predetermined group is commanded by the operating step, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group names.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides an editing method for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the method includes an operating step for commanding linking of predetermined ones of the plural groups, and an editing step which, in case linking of predetermined ones of the plural groups is commanded by the operating step, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group names to cause block movement of the predetermined groups.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides an editing method for editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, in which the method includes an operating step for commanding block erasure of predetermined ones of the plural groups, and an editing step which, in case block erasure of predetermined ones of the plural groups is commanded by the operating step, edits the correlation of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups in the second management data and the group.
According to the present invention, as described above, a recording medium is provided which includes a program area in which to record plural programs, and a management area in which to record the second management data for supervising the group name associated with each group into which the plural programs recorded in the program area is collected. The second management data, recorded in the management area, is made up of the range information of the program numbers making up the group, special codes partitioning the respective group names, and the group names, so that the programs recorded in the recording medium can be supervised as plural groups.
According to the present invention, if, in editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, a change in the sequence is commanded to predetermined groups in the plural groups, the correlation between the range information of the program numbers making up the groups in the second management data and the group names is edited to effect block movement of the predetermined groups to supervise the programs recorded in the recording medium to effect group-based movement.
According to the present invention, if, in editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, a predetermined program forming the predetermined groups in the plural groups is commanded to be split, the correlation between the range information of the program numbers making up the groups in the second management data and the group names is edited to supervise the programs recorded in the recording medium as plural groups to effect the editing of dividing the program in the group.
According to the present invention, if, in editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, two of the programs forming the predetermined groups in the plural groups are linked, the correlation between the range information of the program numbers making up the groups in the second management data and the group names is edited to supervise the programs recorded in the recording medium as plural groups to effect the editing of linking the two programs in the group.
According to the present invention, if, in editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, a predetermined group is commanded to be split into two, the correlation between the range information of the program numbers making up the group in the second management data and the group name is edited to supervise the programs recorded in the recording medium as plural groups to effect the editing of dividing the group into two portions.
According to the present invention, if, in editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data, made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, predetermined groups are commanded to be linked together, the correlation between the range information of the program numbers making up the groups in the second management data and the group names is edited to supervise the programs recorded in the recording medium as plural groups to effect the editing of linking the groups together.
According to the present invention, if, in editing a program recorded on a recording medium including a program area for recording a plurality of programs for recording a plurality of programs, and a management area, having recorded therein the first management data for managing the program names for respective programs recorded in the program area, and the second management data,
made up of the range information of program numbers making up each of a plurality of groups into which the plural programs recorded in the program area are collected, special codes partitioning the groups from one another, and group names, predetermined groups are commanded to be erased in a block, the correlation between the range information of the program numbers making up the groups in the second management data and the group names is edited to supervise the programs recorded in the recording medium as plural groups to effect the editing of block group-based erasure.